Rocky Waters
by TheScarletNinja
Summary: Avatar Aiyoku has been hiding for sometime on the ship of her enemy, Prince Zuko. No one knows her true identity but they still want her gone, she has cause too many problem for the crew. But Zuko thinks otherwise.


**Rocky Waters**

Week three on broad Zuko's ship had started and Aiyoku could feel that it wasn't going to be good at all. But it wasn't like the first and second week on the ship was any better. Aiyoku, who had been disguised as a Fire Nation solider named Yuhi, had been yelled at by Zuko over being in his way when he was training, she had not worked the engine right and had them stalled in the middle of the ocean, and not to mention she was having a hard time keeping her real identity secret.

After the first day of the week was coming to an end Aiyoku just wanted to go to bed and try again tomorrow. For that day she was told to do something useful and so she thought about cleaning since it seemed to be the only thing she was good at. But when she finished a loud thud came from the deck and when some of the soldiers came to see what it was they found Prince Zuko on the floor. Almost immediately Aiyoku know it was her fault.

"What in the seven hells is this?" Zuko raised his hand and smelled soap. "Soap. Who washed the deck and why." Zuko got to his feet and walked over to his men(and one woman).

"Sir, that was Yuhi, sir." said one of the soldiers.

_Traitor._ Aiyoku thought.

Zuko looked over at her, "Yuhi, what did you think you were doing?" Zuko was getting loud and he was only inches from her face.

"I'm very sorry Prince Zuko, I'm still learning and I was just trying to do something useful. I didn't know this would happen. I'll clean it up so you can train. Please forgive me, Prince Zuko." Aiyoku said this really fast so she could say everything before Zuko had a chance to cut her off.

"This is always happening with you there is only room on my ship for good soldiers. Get better or you're gone." And with that Zuko walked back into the ship.

After all that sleep was just what the "secret" Avatar needed. She laid on the bed in her quarters. After what seemed like forever she got up to use the bathroom.

She walked into the bathroom and heard the shower running. She wasn't thinking when she decided to find out who it was. It didn't matter to her it'd just be another reason why they don't like her. Her reasoning was out the door when she pulled the shower curtain back a bit and peeked in. Through the steam she saw an amazing set of abs and a chiseled chest. Then she saw who it was and it caused her to run out of the bathroom.

As she closed the door she was breathing hard. _Holy shit, it was Zuko! I can't believe this! What on earth was I thinking!_

Not knowing how she ended up back in her bedroom. She laid down on her bed and fell asleep, completely forgetting why she had went to the bathroom to begin with.

Zuko had awoken the next morning to a banging noise. As he changed into his armor the banging continued. And the closer he walked toward the deck the louder it got.

When he walked onto the deck he saw his men laying on the deck and one of the soldiers was fighting Yuhi. He didn't say anything for he was intrigued by how well of a fighter she was for a 16-year-old rookie.

When the lieutenant threw a punch Yuhi ducked and grabbed him under his arm. She put her other hand on his wrist and flipped the solider over her shoulder. He hit the ground with a loud thud.

Yuhi straightened up and she turned to look at the other soldiers and said, "Alright, looks like I won this little game. Man, I'm a bit disappointed though, even you who are firebenders couldn't take me." Yuhi laughed.

"What is going on?" Zuko asked. He walked up to Yuhi, "What do you mean you won?"

"Oh, sorry Prince Zuko, see … well ..." Yuhi hesitated.

The lieutenant got up and said, "Sir, this morning Yuhi caused us to hit an iceberg and we ended up spending three hours breaking it apart to unwedge the ship. So we had said that she had no redeeming qualities and that she should go back home and stop slowing you down. She argued with that she was better out in the wilderness and she could fight well."

"No, I said that I could kick all of your _asses_ without breaking a sweat." Yuhi snapped.

"Either way, so we said that we'd leave her alone about her screw ups if she could actually defeat us all in combat. If she lost she'd have to resign and leave." said another solider.

Zuko processed the information, Yuhi, a rookie solider, had beaten all of his highly trained soldiers. She may have made many mistakes but, his uncle had told him she is new and giving her time she'll learn. She was an amazing fighting and he needed that.

"Look here lieutenant, it is my dissuasion whether or not to tell soldiers to leave or not, understand." Zuko said through his teeth. As he walked away he heard foot steps behind him. He turned around to see Yuhi.

"Thank you, Prince Zuko. I should repay you somehow." She smiled and walked past him into the ship.

Zuko stood there the image of her smile etched into his mind quite quickly and the sight of her walking away with a slight sway in her hips.

That night Zuko headed to the control room to find Yuhi and Iroh playing Pai sho. After telling the men which way the Avatar and her friends were headed he turned to leave. Just as he did Yuhi exclaimed, "Yeah, I win the pot, _again_!"

Before Yuhi had come on the ship Iroh never lost a game of Pai sho. Zuko had to admit seeing Iroh defeated and Yuhi happy about winning kinda made him happy. Just as this thought crossed him mind Yuhi bumped into him.

"Oh I'm sorry Prince Zuko. Please excuse me." Yuhi smiled and left the room. As she did a feeling came over him.

When Zuko got to his room he quickly changed his clothes. He already knew he had an erection and he knew it was because of Yuhi. Suddenly, Zuko was aware of how nicely she was shaped, even with the armor which she only wore half the time, how fit she was and the fact that she was _right there _every night.

He woke up the next morning painfully hard, from a dream of Yuhi leaning over him, all wet, dark skin and sexually-evil smiles. He'd spent that day fighting off that erection, as every smile she sent his way, the sway of her hips as she walked, the sight of her bending down to check on something and a million other moments sent his mind spinning back to that morning.

He was intensely grateful when the night came and he headed to his room. He'd double-checked to make sure no one was going to be walking around and then given in to the need that had been plaguing him all day. Frantically, he'd yanked his pants down past his hips, grabbed his swollen cock and had started pumping it hard and fast. He didn't know how long he had before someone was going to be coming by, Iroh never knocked, and he needed relief.

Too soon, it felt, he'd come and gotten cleaned up. Quickly after he went to sleep.

The next morning Aiyoku still couldn't shake the image of a naked Zuko showering from her head. She tried to avoid Zuko as much as possibly. Which seemed to work till one day when Aiyoku was told to get Zuko and have him come to the control room.

As Aiyoku approached his quarters she heard noises and heavy breathing. And when she peeked in she say him masturbating. Soon he came and as he did she heard him whisper "Yuhi"

_Alright I'm pretty sure he doesn't know any other 'Yuhi's. His thinking about me? _She didn't even try to get him then she just turned around and walked back. She'd think of an excuse when she got back.

But by the last day of the week her and Zuko had crossed paths, again.

On her way to her quarters Zuko was coming down the hall aiming right for her. Aiyoku didn't know if it was really her he was heading for but that was made very clear when he stopped at her side.

"Yuhi, what have you been doing this week?" He asked without looking at her.

"Nothing Prince Zuko, just my job." Aiyoku answered without hesitation. "Why do you ask?"

"Because there have been no problems lately."

"Were you worried about me, sir." Aiyoku said in a teasing way.

Zuko said nothing and continued walking. Aiyoku smiled slightly, and also continued to her room. In her room she grabbed her shower stuff and headed to the bathroom.

The minute she was sure she was alone she striped and headed into the shower. As the water hit her she relaxed. Water was just what the _waterbender_ needed and it felt good to be around familiar surroundings.

But that feeling was quickly gone when she heard the door open and shut.

_No one should be here. Dammit._ Aiyoku grabbed her towel and turned the water off. She quickly dried off and put her underclothes on while still in the shower.

When she walked out standing there was Zuko.

"Prince Zuko, what are you doing here?" Aiyoku asked trying not to remember the last time her and Zuko were in the bathroom alone together. But Zuko was not about to help her with that.

"Remind you of anything? Well, except I was the one in the shower." Zuko said smugly.

"Wh-what, I don't know ..." Aiyoku stammered.

"I think you do know." Zuko stepped closer. Aiyoku was already at the wall so she had no where to move. "You got a good look the other day." He said stepping even closer. He was practically on top of her. Just inches from each other Zuko said, "Well, now what are you going to do?"

Aiyoku hesitated then lightly brushed her lips against his. Zuko pushed his body against hers and kissed her back. Zuko then traced her lips with his tongue and Aiyoku quickly aloud entrance.

His hands went into her wet hair and her arms wrapped around his neck. His body was much warmer then hers. The cold feeling sent a shock through his body. When they broke the kiss to catch their breath Zuko slid his hands down to her hips and pulled her closer.

"Zuko we can't do this here." Aiyoku panted.

"Right." Zuko said and then lifted her up bridal style and hurried to his quarters, kissing each other the whole way. There he threw her onto his bed and crawled onto the bed toward her predator like.

As he leaned over her, she pulled him into another kiss. Their tongues dance in each others mouths. Zuko then started to pull at her wrappings that covered her breasts. Aiyoku made it easier by lifting her back off the bed so he could pull them off without ripping it.

Zuko tossed the wrap to the floor and started kissing her neck making Aiyoku moan quietly. He like it and started sucking on her pulse too see what other noises he could get her to make. Aiyoku started lifting her hips and grinding on Zuko's erection. He moaned in her shoulder when she did. Zuko then started to message Aiyoku's breast and she let out a moan. Then his mouth trailed down to her chest and he quickly began sucking on her nipple while still messaging the other breast.

Aiyoku realized she wasn't doing anything for Zuko. She quickly slid her hand into his pants and started to stroke his length. Zuko grunted slightly against her breast. He ended up biting her nipple making her squeak.

Aiyoku kept rubbing his member till he came in her hand. Zuko pulled the rest of her underclothes off and threw them to the floor. His fingers lingered at her entrance then slowly he worked his fingers inside her. As the pace of his fingers quickened Aiyoku's moans grew louder and louder. They muffled when she put her hand over her mouth.

Zuko pulled her hand away, "No one will hear you so let _me_ hear you." After he said that Aiyoku came with a lot of force. She bucked her hips a few times and then a sigh came from her lips. He leaned over her and their eyes met. "Are you sure you're okay with this, Yuhi?"

Aiyoku realized that she was still in the middle of the biggest lie in her life. Zuko had no idea that the Avatar he has looking for was actually right under him. She had never expected to have felling for the Fire Nation prince. And yet here she was about to have sex with the boy who only wants her dead. But she cared about him and right now that thought would have to wait.

"Yes. Prince Zuko, please, I want you." she panted.

Zuko positioned himself at her opening. Slowly he push into her, Aiyoku clenched her teeth and her fists gripped the mattress. Zuko then started to move at a slow pace, but with every grunt and moan he moved faster. Aiyoku pulled Zuko toward her and kissed his lips. She held onto Zuko as he thrust into her harder and harder.

Aiyoku moaned, "Oh god, Zuko." Zuko had his face buried into her shoulder and muffled moans of "Yuhi" could be heard.

When they both came, Aiyoku lost her grip on Zuko and scratched his back as she fell onto the bed. Zuko laid on the bed next to her.

Then a knock came at the door. Zuko quickly got up and pulled his pants on. Aiyoku could only hide under the covers like a child. When Zuko answered the door on the other side was Iroh.

"Uncle, what is it, you never knock?" Zuko asked.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay? There seemed to be a lot of noise coming from your room." Iroh tried to look past Zuko but he blocked him.

"That's not possibly Uncle, I was asleep." Zuko said.

"Oh, well it must have been a bad dream from how much you're sweating." Iroh laughed. "I just wanted to make sure. Sorry for waking you, goodnight." And with that he left.

Zuko sighed, closed the door, and walked back to the bed. Aiyoku poked her head out of the covers, "Is he gone?" she whispered.

"Yeah." Zuko said climbing back in bed. He rolled toward Aiyoku and pulled her closer.

"Goodnight, Zuko."Aiyoku said snuggling into his chest. "Goodnight, Yuhi." Zuko responded. Aiyoku felt a sting in her chest as her previous thought entered her head again.

_If you only knew Zuko, you would never like me ever._ Then they both fell asleep.


End file.
